The Cullens SaveYet Another
by SoMuchToHide
Summary: It was just another hunting day...so how did it change everything... Summary sucks please read...
1. The Purple Bundle

They were all hunting their usual outing every weekend. When suddenly she heard some wimpering. Her ears perked up suddenly and she ran towards the noise.

She ran as fast as lightening and no longer than two or even less seconds had she reached the source of noise.

Her eyes caught a pink/lilac bundle. She went towards it to see two tiny white hands reaching up. She looked down curiously and found a tiny face staring back at her

the large purple eyes shining with innocence and curiosity. The face which had been just crying now grinning as soon as the baby saw her face.

The baby's hair dark brown with natural blond and lighter brown tones and highlights. The baby smiled and brought a hand up as to reach her. Despite herself

she could not help smiling.

She reached a hand towards the baby. Her hands aching to touch the baby. She frowned why was she going through these emotions,they

were motherly something someone like Bella would go through when seeing Reneesme.

She bent down and picked up the bundle. She smiled down at the bundle. Before she could ponder why and how the baby had gotten here her ears picked up movement

around her.

Her instincts heightened. She held the baby closer. Who also sensing the movement had whimpered and tears were filled in the innocent and terrified purple orbs.

Which were begging her to save it..

Suddenly a growl came from behind and attacked Her. But she dodged the attack and gave a growl equal to the being. She crouched with the baby safely

tucked away and fought back. Leaping and kicking. When the beast was to injured and retreated she gave one last growl. Where were the others when she needed them?

No sooner had she thought this, wind surrounded her and suddenly the others were surrounding her. She held the baby close to her. The baby now looking at her in wonder.

"What happened Rosalie?"Bella stepped forward and asked, the question which was one everyone else's mind, looking at the baby and then Rosalie.

**Review please..: )**


	2. So Many Question, Yet No Answers

She sat on the bed surrounded by silence, completely transfixed by the bundle in her lap.

Her eyes not once moved away from the purple bundle, which held the now sleeping baby.

Her mind was at peace just by staring at the baby.

Where had this baby come from and why?Why had the baby come to her of all people?Why not Alice or Bella?Or Esme?

But her. Why?

What was after the baby?Who was after the baby?How had the baby end up there all alone and abandoned?All these questions raced through Rosalie's mind.

She knew they would also be racing through the others mind.

She was all alone in the dark room. The light had been turned off and she liked it like that. It helped her think better.

The baby gave out a little sigh,content and at peace. Despite herself, Rosalie couldn't help a soft smile as she gazed adoringly at the baby.

She ran her hand through the baby's hair. It was so soft a mixture of straight hair and curls.

Who could want to harm such a innocent little baby like her?Rosalie frowned and fury shot up in her eyes and she swore to get the beast which had tried to

harm the baby in her lap.

She sighed. Knowing everyone outside would be filled with questions and discussing her and the baby right now. Renesmee was probably asleep and Jacob was looking

after her.

They all would probably be tiptoeing around her.

She looked down at the baby again and all her worries seem to disappear. She stroked the baby's smooth and flawless cheek and smiled.

Where were all these motherly instincts coming from?

When they had got home she had gone straight to her room. Waiting for no one. Letting everyone know that she wanted to be alone. She had sat down onto her bed

and had been in the same position for hours.

She didn't let anyone take the baby from her, she refused flat out. She didn't know why. She felt a strong sense of protection towards the baby.

* * *

"Hello Everyone."She entered the dining room, the family table. Looked like she was right, everyone was having a meeting. Without Her. How lovely.

Everyone looked up in surprise and few jumped.

"Hey Rosalie."Carlisle greeted."How are you doing?"He asked.

"Fine."She simply answered. Everyone's eyes wandered towards the bundle, which Rosalie held so close to her.

"Why don't you come and sit down?"Esme asked.

Rosalie looked around at everyone's confused and questioning stares and took a seat and sat down.

"So..."Alice began.

Rosalie looked up, when seeing Rosalie wasn't going to speak, not yet anyway Alice continued.

"What happened Rosalie?"

"What you see Alice."

"No I mean how did you you know. How?"

"End up with a baby in my arms?"Rosalie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!"Alice sat up.

"Well, you see obviously I didn't steal the baby or pick her up randomly. I didn't think ooh let's just take a baby today.

I didn't give birth to her or she isn't a long lost sister or child or grandchild or anything."Rosalie replied back sarcastically.

"Well then how exactly did you find her?"Edward asked impatient."And what is she doing here?"He asked surveying the baby.

"She's not any danger for us. Have you not seen the size of her?"Rosalie snarled back suddenly overprotective.

"Guys guys. Calm down"Bella intervened ever the peace maker.

Rosalie and Edward had raised from their seats leaning towards each other angry. Both snarling and glaring.

They both sat down. The baby gave out a soft sigh in her sleep and Rosalie's snarling face softened just by hearing the baby. And she instantly calmed down.

She held the baby if possible even more closer.

She was oblivious to the confused and shocked stares around her.

"Edward."Bella called softly breaking Edward's stare on Rosalie and the baby.

"Yes."Edward turned to her.

"Why are you so angry about Rosalie and the baby?"

"Cos the baby is a stranger and could pose a threat to us. We never know."

Bella could tell Edward was lying but she pushed the thought away.

"So Rosalie what did happen?"Alice asked once again.

"I was hunting and then I heard a noise like a whimper so I followed it to find this little bundle."She looked down at the baby.

"And then from nowhere a beast came and attacked me. I think the Beast or being or whatever was after the baby so i saved it and then you guys showed up."

She explained.

"So wait the baby is in danger, from what?"Bella asked.

"I don't know!"Rosalie answered impatient.

"How stupid can you be Rosalie?"Edward yelled getting up.

"That baby can put us all in danger!"

"No she can't and no she won't!"Rosalie emphasised also getting up.

"GUYS!"Alice yelled.

"The baby is no threat!I can see she's no threat for us!"

"And-"Jasper broke in.

"I can feel no evil from her. All I'm getting is a good feeling from her."Jasper explained.

"Same here."Esme agreed while Carlisle nodded.

Edward stormed off while Bella gave a apologetic stare and ran after him.

"So Emmett you're the only one who has barely said anything. What do you say?"Carlisle turned to the unusually quiet and sullen Emmett.

Rosalie turned around shock taking her face as she had completely forgotten about Emmett, her husband,her love, her soul mate.

Emmett stared at his hands before finally making eye contact with Rosalie. His gaze so intense. it held so many emotions. She took a step back.

"Nothing Carlisle."He said getting up."It's not like it would make a difference."He muttered before leaving.

She followed him into their room and when she shut the door Emmett who was standing by the windowsill jumped, being so deep into his thoughts.

"Hey."She called softly.

"Hey."He answered not looking at her but at the window.

She frowned."Emmett would you please look at me!"She yelled frustrated.

"Why?Why should I?"He turned to look at her.

"Cos I'm your wife and it's decency to look at someone while they talk to you!"

"Oh it is. Well lookie here. You now drop the wife card!What about me!"

When Rosalie looked confused he continued.

"I'm your husband I should know what is going on in that head of yours yet I don't!We came to find you with a baby and ever since then all you'd ever done

was lock in yourself in our room and not let anyone in!Not let me in!"He added the last sentence softly.

Rosalie's face softened.

"But whatever."Emmett said dismissively as he turned away."It's not like I actually matter to you."He muttered angry.

"What?!"Rosalie yelled."Emmett look at me!"When he didn't she whispered with fury."I said look at me!"He turned to look at her, slowly.

She locked eyes with him and answered firmly"I do care about you. You're my husband my love. I love you. I want to spend whole of eternity with you!"She assured him.

Putting one hand on his cheek, while the other arm was holding the baby.

Emmett's face softened."You mean it?"

"Yes."Rosalie answered truthfully. Emmett calmed down."But Rosalie you have to let me in all the way okay?"

"I do-"But his disbelieving stare made her stop.

"I will."She said looking down.

"Whatever happens in your life happens in mine."Emmett told her.

"So Rosalie what are we going to do about this baby?"He asked.

"I don't know."She admitted turning away.

"But-"Emmett began as she turned back to look at him.

"We'll figure it out together."Rosalie said grinning while he grinned back. She ran and hugged him, of course not squashing the baby.

They pulled away and suddenly the baby had begun crying. Rosalie began trying to quieten her down. Emmet stared at the now calm baby and asked.

"Can I hold her?"He asked hesitantly.

"Sure."Rosalie answered with a smile.

She handed him the baby. Emmet looked down in awe. The baby was now smiling at Emmett.

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Next to you of course."Rosalie smiled.

"Actually She's the same amount of beauty. No sorry she has beaten you."He said smiling while she gave out a laugh.

"She really is the most beautiful person ever. Even though she's so young."Rosalie informed.

They both stared at her as the she stared back at them in wonder.

They both had subconscious smiles plastered on their faces.

"Woah!I just realised something."Rosalie said breaking the silence

"What?"

"I for once have called someone else the most beautiful person in the world."

Emmett gave out a laugh and soon Rosalie had joined her. Even the baby gave out a giggle watching the two adults laughing.

They both played with the baby both took turns and done it together. Eventually the baby had fallen asleep and both were exhausted.

Both lay their on the bed just staring at the baby sleep.

"You know-"Emmett began.

"We need to figure what was after such a innocent thing like her and also protect her."

"I know."Rosalie agreed with a sigh as Emmett laced their hands together.

"And next time Li, please be careful, you could of got hurt."He said gazing back at her with love and worry shining through his eyes.

"I'm fine."She waved him off.

"Next time call me. You know. The Edward way."He winked at her and she gave out a laugh.

Both spent the night staring at the little bundle of purple which had changed their lives and would change more in the future.

**Sorry it took so long "stuff"got into the way..hope you like it..: )**


	3. Unsure Feelings

Edward stormed into his room slamming the door on his way. Furious.

He slumped down onto the bed Bella in tow.

"Edward , why are you so mad?What has the baby done to you?"

"Bella, I'm not mad. I'm just just...need some air some alone time."

"Fine. Be that way."Bella got up and stormed downstairs.

Edward gave out a sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alice."Jasper called.

"Yh?"

"I know you're lying."

"What?About What could I possibly be lying?"

"About the baby."Jasper answered.

"Me?!Lying?!Pfft..please."

When Jasper didn't answer and gave her a look she sat down defeated.

"The baby, I dunno something about her."

Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"I mean I could tell the baby is no harm or danger for us but there's just something I can't put my finger on."

"I know. Same."

When he didn't elaborate Alice gave him a questioning glance.

"I can feel she's innocent and good. Yet I dunno, there's something else. This has never happened-"

"Before."They both finished off together puzzled by the baby.

"But Jasper It's a tiny innocent baby, how much harm could she do?"

"I don't know. But i know that Rosalie is already too attached to the baby and won't let anything even touch the baby."

"Hmm...I know."Alice and Jasper sat in silence.

All four replayed what had happened that night.

Rosalie had entered the house, mute on the way home and mute on the way to her room.

All of them asking questions. She gave vague answers no really paying attention to anything except the bundle, she held so tightly.

She went up to her room and sat on the bed staying there for hours.

But today, they had all seen a different side of Rosalie. A caring motherly peaceful side of her. Which scared them a little bit. Where had their Rosalie gone?Who was this baby?Why was the baby here?And why was it being attacked?What was the thing attacking it?So many questions. Why had it come to Rosalie?Or the Cullens?Were they in danger?

**Al right, exams kept me up...but please review...just to let me know someone is reading this story...: )**

**Why is Edward So angry?What is so unusual about the baby?All will be revealed soon...*insert mystical lady here, hovering hands over crystal ball***


	4. Smiles, Yet One Frown Can Ruin It All

_**If you're not willing to risk it all, then you don't want it bad enough**_

* * *

"Waahhhh."A cry was heard.  
"Emmett!"Rosalie shot up from the bed.  
"What?"He asked also getting up.  
They both looked around for the source of noise before looking at each other and yelling.

"The baby!"  
They both looked down to see the baby crying.

"What should I do?"Rosalie asked.  
"Yh ask me."Emmett replied sarcastically."Cos I'm a baby guru!"  
Rosalie rolled her eyes.

She grabbed the baby and rocked her.  
"Shhh..."She spoke softly to the baby, who looked back at her. Her cries slowly seizing.  
"Wow Li, you're a natural."  
"Thanks Mett."Both shared a smile. They looked down to see the baby smiling at them  
"She's so adorable."Emmett crooned.  
"I know." Rosalie agreed.

"GUYSSS!" Alice burst into the room.  
Both of them looked up from the bed.  
"Yes?"Rosalie asked.  
"What was that noise?Is everything okay?"She asked concerned, her eyes scanning the room and then freezing on the baby.

Rosalie gave a smile.  
"Yh. It's her."She brought the bundle up.  
"Oh. Um.."Alice looked around awkwardly.  
Alice took in their appearances, their eyes tired and weak.

They looked exhausted, their hair everywhere.  
Rosalie gave out a yawn(as I wrote this I gave out a yawn weird...I feel tired)

"So see you later."Alice said as she left the room.  
"Al-"Emmett got cut off as Alice breezed past.

"Do you think she's okay?"Rosalie asked Emmett  
"Yh probably just a bit awkward."  
"Alice?Really?Awkward?"Rosalie questioned.  
Emmett just shrugged. He looked down.

"Hey, look Li."He put one finger on the sleeping baby's soft cheek.  
She looked down.  
"She's sleeping. Look's like you've got the right touch. The motherly touch."Emmett commented smiling.  
Rosalie smiled as the baby gave out a soft sigh

* * *

"So it was the-"Edward trailed off.  
"It's a baby Edward. Not a thing."Alice finished off rolling her eyes.  
Edward glared in return.

"How are Emmett and Rosalie?"Bella asked concerned.  
"They strangely look tired."Alice replied.  
"Woah!That's weird!I swear vampires don't get tired. Unless they are hungry."Bella commented  
"I know."Alice replied back deep in her thoughts.

"But i mean, it must be due to the know like when me and Edward just had Renesmee."Bella continued.

"Yh but this is different."Alice suggested.  
"I hope they're okay."Bella said looking at their door with a worried expression.  


* * *

"Emmett you're gonna have to do it."  
"Why me?"  
"Cos I can't."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes. Cos I won't leave the baby."  
"But but buh..I'm too tired."

The baby gave out a cry.  
"Emmett go please, I'll quieten her down and be there soon."  
"Fine."He got up, yawned, slouched his shoulders and trudged down the stairs.

"Hey Em-Woah."Bella's eyes widened at the sight of him.  
"What?"He gave her a strange look.  
"Nothing. You just look really exhausted and tired."She explained.

"Hey so how is Rosalie?"Alice voice, cut in from the sofa.  
"She's fine. Just tired."  
"What are you doing down here then and where's Rosalie?"  
"She's upstairs with the baby."  
"Oh okay. So what are you doing here?"Bella questioned  
"What is this 30 questions?"He asked exasperated.

"I have to get some milk."He went towards the kitchen and then came back just as Bella was expecting.  
"Hey um Bella-"He rubbed his neck a sheepish expression on his face.  
"Can you um..."  
"Help you with the milk?"She filled in as she got up and gave him a smile.  
"Yh. Please."  
"Sure thing."They both went towards the kitchen.  


* * *

After both had finished with the milk they came out of the kitchen holding the bottle.  
"Thank you Bella."  
"No problem Emmett."

"Hey Mett, did you get the-"Rosalie called as she halted in the middle of the stairs.  
"The milk. Got it!"He raised the bottle as Rosalie came towards the others.

"Hey Rosalie."Alice greeted eyeing the baby.  
"Hey."She offered a small smile.  
"Here Li."Emmett handed her the bottle as she sat down in one of the sofas.  
"Thank You."  
The baby now wide awake was hungrily sucking the bottle, cheeks going redder, eyes wide and curious.

Rosalie gave a smile as she looked down at the baby.  
"She's really beautiful."Alice commented also gazing down at the baby.  
"Thanks."  
"Can I hold her?"Alice asked.  
"Sure."Rosalie smiled, finally for the first time letting go of the baby.

The baby at first protested, not wanting to be taken away from Rosalie, but as Rosalie assured the baby. The baby finally settled into Alice's arm, still sucking on the bottle.

The baby gave out a smile as she finished drinking and looked up at Alice. Who in return couldn't help give out a beaming smile.  
"She's so adorable."Alice squealed.  
Emmett smiled at Rosalie as he came to stand next to her.

Alice had fallen for the baby right then and then so did Bella.  
Alice cooed over the baby as Bella came over and also began cooing and playing with the baby.  
"Oh my god Rose. She's really something."Bella complimented stroking the baby's cheek.  
"Thank You."Rosalie said with a beaming smile.

Rosalie looked around with a frown.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme?"She asked.  
"Oh um, I think they went out."Alice answered distractedly.  
"Oh."Rosalie simply answered as she continued to smile at both Alice and Bella playing with the baby.

"Oh my god!I love her!"Alice exclaimed with a huge smile.  
Bella rolled her eyes while adding "So do I."

"Hey Jasper, come see."Alice called while Jasper got up and came towards them.  
He then done something which he rarely done, he broke into a smile.

The baby smiled at all while still curious.

Bella looked around for Edward and when she didn't find him she frowned. She could have sworn he was here.

"Al right guys, as much as it kills me, you guys have to go."Emmett stated once the baby had given out a yawn.

Alice pouted clearly about to protest.  
"You can see her later."Rosalie interrupted with a smile and rolling her eyes.  
"Okay."Alice's shoulders slumped as she handed the baby back to Rosalie.  
Jasper gave out a laugh as he dragged a pouting Alice away.

Bella sighed her mind as usual occupied with Edward. She smiled at the three before also leaving.

"Ok little one. You just some of our family."Emmett whispered into the baby's ear.  
"Next step, meeting the rents."He answered with a smile as the baby began to drift off, safe in Rosalie's arms.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to all who reviewed...will try and update as soon as I can...just have exams in the way...please review just to let me know what you think...theres more to come...**

**SoMuchToHide**

**Thank You...Jebbies**

**raybanlover **

**Lyra Cullen ..**

**The update is for all three of you..:)**

**Much love and please review..: )**


End file.
